Just this one night
by Bluedreamer
Summary: "Just this one night," she whispered to his ear while he was debating what would be the wisest thing to do. Set after episode 1.15. *update* chapter 02 up with spoilers upto episode 1.21
1. Chapter 01: Just This One Night

**Just this one night**

Summary: "Just this one night," she whispered to his ear while he was debating what would be the wisest thing to do. Set after episode 1.15.

Disclaimer: The Show Hellcats and its characters don't belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01: Just this one night<strong>

As they were finishing Redemption Song, Marty caught her teacher looking at her. She couldn't take her eyes of him until Travis playfully punched her.

"You like him don't you," Travis asked Marty

"Just shut up before I find something to lock you back in," Marty answered annoyed.

Travis was taken aback by Marty's answer

"'I'm sorry Travis," she apologized "you see that was totally inappropriate of me telling you that."

"It's ok," Travis told her back

"You see," Marty continued "He is my teacher and just because I spent time with him getting you out does not make me less his student. All that matters to me are my studies."

Marty was definitely lying but Travis did not insist any further. Wanda seeing Travis acting weird around her daughter decided to intervene

"Travis, are you already hitting on my daughter," she winked "or are you just making me jealous?"

"Mom, stop embarrassing yourself like this," Marty scolded her mom which got everyone else to laugh including her coach Vanessa and her professor Julian.

He saw him laugh and he never really let his eyes off Marty. She smiled at him and before anyone could notice got up to get a coke in the kitchen.

While Marty opened the fridge to get that cold drink, she couldn't help but think about Travis' words. The blond cheerleader was getting butterflies in her stomach each time she was thinking of her teacher.

"What do you think you're doing Nancy Drew," a voice came from behind.

"Fetching a coke. You know to quench thirst." she answered back.

Morgan rolled his eyes

"Want something Harry?" she asked him sarcastically.

"Don't you get into a teacher student relationship…," he blurted out.

"When have you become my relationship advisor," Marty feigned surprise.

Morgan just shrugged.

"I am just trying to help Marty," he answered the girl.

"Just stop trying," Marty answered him "after all you told me earlier to get a room"

"Haven't you read Lancer's code…?" Morgan started and was interrupted by Julian coughing to get their attention.

Nor Marty nor Morgan knew how long he had been standing there.

"Want a drink Julian?" Marty asked her teacher.

"Or anything else?" Morgan murmured earning a kick from Marty.

"No I'm fine." Julian answered ignoring what happened. "I'm going to head back home and I was wandering if I could talk to you both."

*x*

Julian, Morgan and Marti headed outside. The younger two waited for Julian to start the conversation.

"I wanted to congratulate both of you for the extraordinary work you both accomplished." Julian stated and looked at Marty "even when it meant you doing things behind my back."

Marty blushed and Morgan was visibly annoyed.

"Marty went behind your back and so did I…" Morgan started "but that's because you told us you did not like the conduct of proper lawyers"

"Anyhow," Julian continued "The work accomplished brought an innocent man out of jail."

"And without bringing the Hellcats down," Marty added smiling at him.

"Indeed, Miss Perkins." he acknowledged. "Travis' case can now be used to help with the Three Strikes Law project I have been dealing with"

"So what is our next task Julian?" Morgan asked the teacher.

"Not so fast Young Jedi," Julian joked "I think this has to go on a bigger scale"

"What do you mean Julian?" she asked him

"With Bill Marsh's pension I was thinking of opening my practice to help save many innocent people," Julian blurted out.

"That would be wonderful" Morgan and Marty said in unison

"So what do you need us to do?" Marty asked cheering up again.

"Both of you have already done a lot," Julian started and paused.

Marti was wondering where all this was going.

"I'm going to resign from Lancer to follow on this project now that I have a chance to change things." he explained.

"WHAT?" Marty shouted a little too loud but it was too late "but you can't".

"Why so, Miss Perkins?" Julian asked the girl.

"What about us?" Marty started earning a shocked look from the two men.

When Marty realized this, she added "I mean us, your students"

"I think our teacher understood exactly what YOU MEANT" Morgan insisted on his last two words.

"Just don't get into this Morgan," Marty shouted at her friend and turned back to Julian "We helped you with the case and now you just decide to leave us?"

"Three strikes law is a huge project and to get the law overturned I need to focus on that fully." Julian told the girl calmly.

"At least I'm sure to apply for an internship at your practice," Morgan told Julian trying to change subject.

"Harry Potter and Nancy Drew will always be welcome at my office," Julian replied back. "Anyhow, I better get going as we still have class tomorrow morning and I don't want any of you two getting late"

"We'll see you around tomorrow then, good night Julian," Morgan said to him and shook hands.

Marty still did not move and was silent.

"First time someone's caught your tongue Miss Perkins," Julian tried to joke seeing that she was clearly upset.

Marty bit her bottom lip like wondering whether to say something or not.

"Julian could I talk to you in private," she finally told her teacher which earned her questioning looks from both her teacher and Morgan.

Morgan did not budge.

"Marty I'm not sure it would be appropriate to disturb our teacher at this time," Morgan tried to reason the girl.

Marty continued starring at Julian who turned her head towards Morgan and back to Marty before answering.

"Very well, Miss Perkins, but make it quick as I am quite tired.

Marty nodded and Morgan felt it was better to leave the two of them alone as he was clearly feeling tension between his friend and their teacher.

*x*

Marty waited until Morgan was out of sight before saying anything.

"Maybe we should continue walking," Marty informed her teacher.

"So far you don't expect me after that to accept you in class if you get late in the morning," Julian said seriously.

Marty looked up at him a little stunned and soon saw a smirk forming in Julian's lips.

"I'm used to not sleeping much lately," she stated "so no worries I'll be on time for class."

"So what's this urgent matter you needed to discuss about?" he asked the girl

Marty did not know where to start. She did not even know what she wanted to tell him. She just wanted time alone with him.

"I…," she started "… just needed to talk to you"

"About what?" Julian asked.

"Just… talk." She said and getting suddenly nervous. "I realize that I may be disturbing you"

"You never disturb me, Miss Perkins" Julian retorted.

"Not even that time I woke you to get my friends out of prison?" Marty asked

"Maybe that one time," Julian smiled at her.

Marty started talking about casual stuff and about their law classes. As they were walking towards Julian's house, she was getting more and more confortable.

They reached his house too soon to Marty's liking and continued chatting and teasing each other how they were doing for the last few weeks. Marti did not take a coat and felt the light wind against her skin.

'What if that was Julian's fingers instead,' she thought.

She shrugged and Julian noticed this. He removed his blazer.

"I think you need this more than me", he told the girl facing her.

Marti nodded and when Julian put the blazer on Marti's shoulders Marti held his hands.

"Miss Perkins…," Julian trying talking when he saw Marty tiptoeing.

The girl kissed him lightly on the cheek.

They starred at each other and next moment they each reached out their right hand to grab the other one's neck and kissed passionately. Julian's blazer fell on the floor in the process but this did not bother them.

When Marty felt Julian's tongue demanding entrance into her mouth, he gladly complied and she moaned when she felt his hand grab her ass.

This pulled Julian back to his senses and he gently pushed Marty.

"I'm sorry, Miss Perkins," Julian apologized to her.

"What for Julian?" Marty asked him knowing the answers all too well.

Julian did not answer and picked up his blazer which he handed back to Marty. The girl took the blazer and held on again to his hand.

Julian did not push her but did not look at her.

"It might look a little odd if I hand this over to you tomorrow in class, don't you think" Marty asked Julian mischievously.

Julian raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I should just stay here tonight," she said with a neutral tone which nearly scared Julian.

"Marty we can't," Julian tried again.

"We are both adults Julian," she said softly to him.

"If you come inside, we both know what it would imply," Julian looked at her carefully.

"Just this one night," she whispered to his ear while he was debating what would be the wisest thing to do.

Julian looked at her few and decided to give in. He reached for her neck and brought her face to his and caught her lips with his.

*x*

Julian broke of the kiss and searched for his keys. When he put the key inside the keyhole, he turned back to look at Marty

"Just this one night," he repeated her words like to make sure she understood the stakes.

Once inside, he hung his blazer and guided Marty to his bedroom.

While she sat down on the side of the bed, she saw Julian fuming around his house and coming back with a small rectangle box she recognized.

In the process he had removed his clothes and remained in his briefs. Marty gulped in apprehension realizing she was going to fulfill one of her dreams.

As Julian sat down next to Marty, they embraced each other and kissed passionately. Marty's hands went to Julian's hair and while she was massaging his scalp, Julian hands disappeared under her t-shirt and went up her spinal cord until his hands came across a clasp.

When he removed it, Marty jerked back a little surprised. Julian did not stop and instead pushed her apparel up. Marty lifted her arms helping him to remove her t-shirt and bra. He attended next to her trousers and she was left in only her black cotton bikini panty.

Julian kissed Marty firmly on her lips and then proceeded in kissing her chin and went down towards her neck. Marty's soft moans sounded like appreciation when Julian nibbled on her neck. He continued going down and teased her breasts with his thumbs before allowing his mouth to take one of her breast fully into his mouth.

Marty nearly fell back but Julian was holding her. She was feeling dampness between her legs as Julian was attending to her bosom. Her legs spread a little and Julian chuckled.

Julian left Marty's chest and his hands went down her chest to her stomach until he reached the hem of her panty.

Julian saw how damp Marty was but decided to tease the girl a little more. His fingers circled her inner thighs and then he stopped to kiss Marty who was more than disappointed.

She started to grind her hips against Julian's causing his arousal to grow harder and harder.

"I think you have too much clothing on Julian" Marty informed him

"What are going to do about it, Miss Perkins?" Julian replied back

"Oh I'm not doing anything…" Marty answered as she stopped grinding.

Julian groaned loud and Marty just smirked.

"I prefer to let you show me professor." Marty winked back at him.

Julian hesitated there and starred at Marty.

"Are you sure about this" he asked her

"Positive," Marty answered and bucked her hips towards him to help him remove her last item of clothing.

When Julian removed his briefs, Marty could not help but look at his hard-on. She wanted to touch him badly but instead set herself confortable to watch the man.

He opened the box, took out a condom and ripped of the package in an instant. He then unrolled the condom on his member while looking at Marty.

"Enjoying the show, Miss Perkins" he asked

"Absolutely," she laughed brought his body back to her as her head hit the pillows.

Julian then entered her slowly and started thrusting in and out of her. Marty soon responded and their bodies were going in rhythm and well as their moans getting louder and louder.

"Marty look at me," Julian demanded.

Marty opened them as Julian started to thrust faster causing Marty to grip tighter to him. Julian then slowed down a little to change positions.

Marty and he were seated on the bed in the lotus position. Julian could see how her breasts were moving with each trust and this was exciting him even more.

When he touched Marty's nipples, the girl felt like a jolt of electricity.

Both bodies more sweating and when Julian hit Marty's right spot, her nails dug into his back as she climaxed followed by Julian just after.

When he couldn't hold it any longer, he released his seed and then slowly pulled out of Marty. He quickly removed the condom and threw it in the bin that was next to his bed.

The loss of contact had caused Marty to shiver.

Julian pulled the sheets over both of them and he spooned Marty who had her back against his torso and kissed her head gently while enlacing his arm around hers.

They drifted off to sleep not long after.

*x*

When Marty woke up that morning, she found a very fidgety Julian going around his room getting ready.

She could see how nervous he was and when he saw she had awakened he left the room.

Marty jumped out of the bed and ran after him after quickly putting on a t-shirt of his she found on a chair.

"Julian," Marty pleaded.

"This should never have happened," he insisted.

"But Julian" Marty insisted.

"You know the lancer rules?" Julian questioned but it sounded more of a statement.

"Well we'll just need to be careful until you officially leave the campus for your private practice." Marty teased while running a finger up and down his arm.

Julian shuddered and moved back out of Marty's reach.

"No Marty," he said more firmly "this can never happen again"

"I don't get it?" Marty said getting upset "I thought you liked me?"

Julian rested his head against the wall and huffed. He reached out and played with one of Marty's curls while the girl was getting closer to him.

"You are my student Marty," Julian told her so softly.

"… is that all I am to you, a STUDENT?" Marty was getting annoyed at Julian.

At this point she was fighting him and the tears that were threatening to pour.

Julian took in a deep breath before continuing

"Facts are that you are my student," he started. "and that there was much more than just a student teacher relationship.

Marty noted the use of the past tense. Tears were now flowing freely down Marty's face. Julian tried to wipe some with his thumb before continuing.

"I do like you a lot, Marty," he finally admitted "more than I should for a student… but I love my wife too."

* * *

><p>Don't be mad at me. I wrote this after thinking of Aly Michalka's interview regarding the fact that her character and Julian's relationship was not going to last… . So one question could be why? Maybe the man is married? Who knows…<p>

Anyhow, give me your feedback on this fan fiction. Liked it? Hated it? Either way it would be great to hear from you guys. Cheers. Blue Dreamer


	2. Chapter 02:  Lied Right To My Face

**Just This One Night**

Author's notes: Thank you for your reviews…I wrote the first chapter of Just This One Night before seeing episode 1.20 or the preview of 1.21. Now with the preview of 1.21 more ideas are popping out for this chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: The Show Hellcats and its characters don't belong to me.

Previously on Hellcats: "I do like you a lot, Marty," he finally admitted "more than I should for a student… but I love my wife too."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02: Lied Right To My Face<strong>

"What?" Marty asked as she hadn't understood what Julian just told her.

"What happened yesterday…," Julian started

"… was a mistake" Marti interrupted the man.

She stepped away from his grip and held her arms on her chest like searching for a defensive armor.

"Let me explain …," Julian tried.

"You lied right to my face?" she snapped at the man, while trying to remain stoic.

"Marti I just got caught in the moments we shared" he replied.

"You had one phrase to say," Marti's voice was now wobbling.

"It's not easy …," Julian pleaded.

"Marti I am married and…" Marti paused and looked straight into his eyes "…do you have any kids?"

Julian took a deep breath before nodding.

"My daughter Niki is five years," Julian admitted.

"How could you do this?" Marty was weeping "to your family and to me"

"Marti… I" Julian tried to explain

"Just stop Julian I need to leave" Marti said and walked into his room to get dressed.

Marti walked out of Julian's room a few minutes later.

"Marti…" Julian attempted

"I can't Julian, it hurts too much", she answered and quickly proceeded to go out of his house.

*x*

That afternoon Marti headed to the Rat as she had promised to help her mom out with some orders.

"I saw you walking off with that hot professor of yours yesterday night," Wanda started.

"Can you stop?" Marti told her mom.

"Marti?" Wanda insisted.

"Julian wanted to talk to both Morgan and me" Marti finally answered. "Nothing romantic about that you see."

"You did not come home after that" Wanda persevered.

"And how would you know?" Marti asked clearly annoyed at her mother's questions.

"It was late and the kids took Travis out to party so I just stayed the night at Cheer town" Wanda explained, making her point. "That's why I can say you did not come home after that"

Marti's eyes widened both of shock and fear.

"Am I to give you my schedule minute by minute?" Marti finally replied. She did not want to talk about Julian and definitely not to her mother.

"Have a little crush do we?" Wanda went on.

"I'm done here," Marti finally said and walked out on her mother leaving her with the orders to make.

*x*

A few days later, Marti was at the supermarket getting the groceries for the hellcats. This week was on Marti and Savannah to buy food and the other necessities.

She left Savanah at the fruit stall to head towards the cereals and while she was trying to fetch those who were right on top, a helping hand came to her rescue. I was Julian.

"Thanks but I would have managed" Marti just told him coldly, throwing the cereal boxes in the cart before turning her back on him.

"We have to talk Marti," Julian grabbed her hand making her swing to face him.

"Could have emailed," Marty answered as she tried to act unconcerned.

"I could have emailed," Julian answered back in the same tone "but I wouldn't have been able to do this."

Julian went straight for Marti's lips and Marti cursed silently to her weakness as she gave in to him and deepened the kiss.

Julian's hands gripped on Marti's waist while Marti's hands got lost in his hair.

"Marti you think this will…" Savannah came towards the girl looking at her items before looking at to see Marti with someone.

Julian and Marti both leaped backward at the sudden intrusion.

"Savannah," Marti started but stopped looking at her friend's face.

"Um… er," Savannah was embarrassed. "…Mr Parrish?"

Savannah was in shock to see Marti and her teacher in a very compromising situation.

"You do realize you need to be careful," Savannah said getting over her initial shock. "I don't need to explain what could happen."

"Savannah… it's complicated," Marti said looking at Julian.

"Your friend is right," Julian looked back at Marti "We have to be careful."

"Is that what you were doing all this time?" Savannah continued "Helping Travis was your excuse to go be with your teacher?"

"Julian nearly got me kicked out from the case for helping Travis" Marti thought back about the events.

"Actually miss Perkins, I did kick you out from the case" he smirked using her family name.

Marti rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Whatever," she stuck her tongue out at Julian and turned to Savannah. "I need a favor"

Savannah knew what Marti would ask but her nodded.

"I need to talk to Julian so…."

"Just go," her friend answered back "I'll get the groceries to Cheer town don't worry"

Marti walked to her friend and hugged her tightly "Thank you"

"We still need to talk when you get back" Savannah shouted to her friend while Marti and Julian were heading out.

Marti realized he had left his cart as well in the supermarket but did not even bother to bring that up. Instead he stopped her but holding her hand tightly within his.

"We still need to talk Marti," Julian started.

"I know," Marti answered feeling awkward again. "Might be easier to talk at your place than outside with potentially more people we know see us."

"My wife and daughter are coming this afternoon" Julian stated impassive waiting for her reaction.

"And we possibly cannot talk at Cheer town…" Marti answered trying to forget his last phrase. "… but we can TALK at my place."

Julian noted that Marti insisted on the word "talk" and he just followed the girl to her place. Wanda was at the Rat and Travis had to get sets of administrative forms to start working at the Rat the next day.

Once inside Marti's and Wanda's small apartment, Julian felt uncomfortable.

They sat on the couch and Marti waited for Julian to start. He looked down for a few seconds and he explained about his past. Marti sat further back in her couch.

"I met my wife at university. We both had the same ideas and well one thing leading to another; we ended up getting married seven years ago. And then Niki was born two years later." Julian paused.

"And after a bad trial I had little over a year ago, I decided to get away from Atlanta and come teach at Lancer. Lexi was still on contract and so she decided to stay back until the end of it and got a transfer to come work here."

"So every weekend I used to go there to see my family. Lexi hadn't done anything wrong for me to want someone else… but when I met you Marti, things just happened." Julian looked up at Marti wondering what she would think of him.

"I tried hard to resist," he started "… but you were… are so intriguing."

Marti faked a smile.

"Is that a good thing?" Marti blew out.

"You are just so lively and a rebellious student who reminded me of what my job is about." Julian explained. "Three strikes happened thanks to you Marti and your perseverance"

"For which you had kicked me out" Marti smiled thinking at what he told Savannah.

"And taken you back in", Julian corrected.

"That's because Travis had sacked you, Professor Parrish," Marti rolled on to mimic his honeysuckle southern accent.

Julian just smiled and continued on the real subject. "Marti, I am not proud of myself…"

"Then why…" Marti tried to get an explanation.

"Attraction Miss Perkins" he told the girl.

Julian tentatively approached his hand to push away a strand of hair falling on Marti's face.

"I felt something the moment you walked late inside my classroom" he smirked at the reminiscing. "Had I not been your teacher, I would have kissed you the first time I saw you." Julian told the girl.

"And you think I would have let you?" Marti scolded him.

Marti and Julian had gotten their heads so close to each other that their noses touched sending them a jolt of electricity.

It was inevitable. Marti leaned in and kissed Julian. At that point they just forgot the rest of the world.

They got up from the couch and Marti led him to her room.

Once inside, Julian couldn't take it anymore and kissed Marti once again, letting his hands wander her curves until he barely touched her breast through her T-shirt.

Marti moaned at his touch which encouraged Julian in his exploration...

His lips left Marti's to go near her earlobe and he started sucking and licking it while his hands went under her T-shirt to mold her perfect breasts.

Marti then decided to remove Julian's shirt, nearly tearing it off in the process, and for a second, looked at his torso before leaving a trail of kisses all over him.

Julian removed Marti's T-shirt and unclasped her bra and then let his hands wander a little downer and reached Marti's panties underneath her skirt. Marti gasped at this intrusion as Julian was rubbing his fingers at her now wet entrance.

They walked to Marti's bed removing in the process the rest of their clothes.

Julian positioned himself and kissed her. Marti bucked her hips making him enter her. Julian groaned from Marti's initiative and pushed in deeper causing Marti to moan.

Julian stopped kissing Marti to play with her nipples while slowing down. He sucked her right breast, while his right hand was squeezing Marti's left one, making her squirm in delight...

Marti and he switched positions and she was now on top of him.

Julian couldn't help but admire this athletic young woman who was offering herself to him. With each trust her breast were moving exciting him even more.

They started moving in rhythm and they both screamed when they climaxed.

With his last thrust, he released himself inside Marti and waited inside her while kissing her lips so ever so lightly. Marti's smile made him smile.

Julian held on to Marti waist and was kissing her shoulders. He was wondering how he was going to find a solution to this impossible task.

He realized he just couldn't leave Lexie but at the same time he loved Marti. This was not fair to both women.

His thoughts were interrupted by a phone call which got Julian out of bed.

"Yes… yes. I'll be there" he hung up the phone and bent down to Marti.

"Marti I have to go fetch Niki," Julian kissed Marti lightly on her head.

Marti simply nodded and they both walked to her bathroom and took a quick shower. When they stepped out, Marti could not look at him.

Julian got dressed quickly and walked towards Marti's door.

He then turned around and cupped Marti's face with his hands for her to look at him.

"I'm so sorry," he said and left the apartment.

Marti closed the door behind her and she then started to sob. She was thinking about the fact that now she was having an affair with a married man. She then turned around and faced her mother's clock

"S—t, I'm late for class"

*x*

_Meanwhile at the Rat…_

A lady and her child walked inside looking around. They walked around the place before deciding to settle at a random table.

"May I help you ladies," Wanda asked them.

"I'm actually waiting for my husband," the lady told Wanda back.

"Mommy I want a coke," the little girl said while gripping onto her Teddy Bear.

"Hello young lady," Wanda smiled at the girl "and does that Teddy Bear want something to eat?"

"He wants cookies," the girl grinned back at her.

"Niki, just one ok," her mother scolded her.

Wanda left the two of them to fetch their order. When she returned to the table, she couldn't help wanting to know more about these two newcomers.

"You are new here?" Wanda asked but it was more of a statement. She knew just everyone on the campus and around campus.

"Just got transferred to Lancer," the woman smiled. ""I just flew in and have my first class in 15 minutes so my husband was coming to take Niki home"

"Mommy's a teacher," the little girl said before munching on her cookie.

"Really? What will you teach here?" Wanda inquired.

"Constitutional Law" the woman answered much to Wanda's surprise and handed over her business card. It read Alexandra Johanes attorney at law

"So you are taking over my daughter's hot professor's classes," Wanda winked.

"Hot, huh?" the woman seemed curious.

"You know kids and their crushes for their teachers…." Wanda tried explaining.

Alexandra then thought of the times her husband was vague with her especially over the last few weeks on the phone or when he managed to get to Atlanta where she used to teach.

She used to be lawyer working non-stop and between courthouses. When she had Niki, she needed to have more time and a less stressful life, so started teaching while her husband had taken into a noble cause.

Her lawyer instincts had somehow remained unchanged and felt she could easily push Wanda a little to know what all this is about.

'Make The Lie Work For You' her husband would always say.

"Honey, why don't you go and get Teddy a cookie from the counter" Alexandra told her daughter.

The little girl happily ran off to the counter and Alexandra turned back to Wanda.

"I had a major crush on a law teacher too" Alexandra informed Wanda. "Tell me more about your daughter and her teacher"

"You see my daughter is denying," Wanda started "…but I know her well"

"A mother always knows,' Alexandra knew what to say to keep Wanda going

"And I think her teacher likes her too… well former teacher." Wanda corrected.

"This seems so romantic," Alexandra feigned interest

"Last time I saw them, they both headed the same way." Wanda continued "and she did not come back that night…."

Wanda was going on and on… but Alexandra was not listening any longer.

She saw Julian rushing in.

"Oh that's…" Wanda started

"I'm late thanks to you on my first day here Julian" Alexandra seemed angry at the man. She anyhow kissed her daughter goodbye and walked off without saying anything else to him.

"Daddy…." The little girl ran into his arms.

Wanda starred in shock at the scene that just took place in front of her.

'Marti is going to kill me' she thought to herself while craving for a shot of tequila which she ended up going for.

With all that happened, Julian then realized he had forgotten to tell Marti about her new teacher and put his daughter down to reach for the phone. Marti's phone was ringing but she did not pick it up.

Instead in Marti's room, a phone was ringing with a caller ID "Julian".

*x*

"My name is Alexandra Johanes" the woman started "and I will be following you this semester"

She went on with what she was expecting during the semester, asked all the students to introduce themselves shortly and started on her class.

An hour and a half later, the bell rang.

"Class is dismissed," Alexandra stated.

While all the students were gathering their books, she added "Miss Perkins, one word"

Marti approached the desk and waited for her new teacher to speak. Alexandra waited until all the students left the room and closed the door behind the last one before returning to Marti.

"What exactly is going on between you and my husband?" she asked Marti bluntly.

"I don't understand," Marti answered but started to think of the only possible answer.

"Johanes is my maiden name," the woman started explaining, her eyes never breaking contact with Marti's "my full name is Alexandra Johanes Parrish"

* * *

><p>So that's about it for chapter two. Unfortunately Wanda is Wanda with all her flaws… and she puts her food right into a hot mess. Now what is Marti going to do? Hope you guys liked it. Cheers. Blue Dreamer.<p> 


	3. Chapter 03: What A Mess

Previously on Hellcats: "Johanes is my maiden name," the woman started explaining, her eyes never breaking contact with Marti's "my full name is Alexandra Johanes Parrish"

**Chapter 03: What a mess**

Marty did not say a word at the revelation and tried to remain calm. Her facial expressions matched those of her new teacher's, when inside she was feeling a crushing feeling of unease.

"Care to explain why you were going after a married man?" Alexandra's inquired in an annoyed tone.

"Listen…" Marti started and then stopped. She bit her lip to suppress the urge to answer back. This was not the time to fight back and Marti knew it too well.

"I suggest you stay away from him," she stated firmly before adding "And of course I want you out of this course."

"You can't ask me to drop out of this class," Marti said hastily.

"Unless you want me to fail you" Alexandra smirked "You understand I won't be able to remain unbiased."

"I could go and inform the dean about all this." Marti challenged her.

"Go ahead and I will happily prove my point." The woman answered, without any emotion showing. She looked down at Marti's student file and noticed a particular point. "…and this would also mean you losing your scholarship for bad behavior."

Marti fought back her tears and clenched her fists before running out of the classroom as she did not have many options. She knew Julian's wife was right and that irritated her even more.

Marti had to either change universities but that was not an option, or change subjects. She proceeded to the library to check what classes she could take.

"

Two hours into checking different schedules and courses that Marti's head was hurting with a splitting headache.

"Already got a new assignment?" a voice came from behind

"What do you want Potter?" Marti snapped back.

"What is it that you get the teachers on your side?" Morgan asked her oblivious to the latest outcomes.

She looked up at him before bursting into tears. Morgan just took a seat next to her and tried to comfort his friend. Marti clung onto him and Morgan just stayed.

"She HATES me," Marti said between sobs.

"That would be a first Marti Perkins" Morgan tried to joke about it.

But Marti would not stop crying and Morgan was really lost.

"Care to explain what's going on?" he attempted.

Marti would have normally pushed him away or told him something stupid but this time, she did not.

"You have to promise me not to laugh… " Marti started.

"Why would I…" Morgan was interrupted by Marti's pleading gaze.

Morgan liked Marti as she was one of the few people he interacted with. She hadn't ignored him like most girls would do and they actually were a good team. Somehow he had started to realize that Marti and Julian were getting into something that would be more than the typical student/teacher relationship and couldn't stay anything much without looking like a jealous friend.

Marti starred at Morgan deciding whether she should or not tell him everything or not. Normally she would have gone to Dan to talk it out but the latter had his own problems to solve, especially with his relationship with Savannah.

"No laughing, no telling "I told you so" and no moralizing" Marti insisted.

Morgan only nodded and Marti proceeded on telling him the events since the night Travis was freed. Morgan was shocked to learn all what had happened between Marti and Julian but did not stay anything on that.

"I still don't understand what all this has to do with Mrs Johannes not liking you." Morgan told her.

"Johanes is her maiden name," Marti mimicked their teacher's voice. "her full name is Alexandra Johanes Parrish"

Morgan nearly fell from his chair hearing that.

"What are you going to do?" he then asked Marti.

"Changing my classes to labor law" Marti tried to smile.

"I can still hand you over my notes" Morgan retorted.

"Thanks" Marti answered and patted his shoulder. "For everything."

"

As the student desks were closed, Marti had to wait until the next day to change her schedule. She collected herself, and went to the Rat see her mother.

When Wanda spotted her, she ran to her daughter and hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry baby" she kept on saying and Marti looked at her surprised.

"What?" Marti asked her

"About Julian and his family..." Wanda started.

"How do you know?" Marti wondered.

"They were here and…" Wanda told her what happened two hours ago and what she had done.

"It's not your fault" Marti hugged her mother back. "you only did what you thought was best."

"What are you going to do now?" Wanda asked her daughter.

"Change classes, forget him, move on, forget him" Marti was enumerating mechanically and repeating.

Wanda then got a glass of tequila and gave it to Marti who just gulped it down.

"Thanks Ma" Marti said and walked out of the building.

Marti wanted to talk to Julian even though this was last thing she should be doing and searched for her phone. She then realized that she would have left it at her place and rushed home.

'Fortunately Travis does not live here any longer' Marti face saddened thinking of all what had happened since his freedom.

When she found her phone, she saw many missed calls. She looked down to it and dialed a number to her answering machine.

"Marti I forgot to tell you something important. My wife's going to be your teacher. I just realized. Call me back ok?"

Marti shivered at the tone of his voice. She deleted the message and called him.

"Just got your message" Marti said when Julian took the call.

"How was your day" Julian asked her unsure of himself. He was unpacking Nikki's clothes and holding the phone to his ear.

"I've known better days" Marti started "and your wife's asked me to change classes."

"Why? What?" Julian asked worried.

"She knew about us." Marti replied.

She heard a door bell ring.

"Have to go now" Julian said and hung up the phone.

Marti shook her head and decided to go back to Cheer town. She closed the door inside her room, fell onto her bed and cried.

"

When Julian opened the door to find Alexandra, she just pushed her way inside.

"Mommy I love this new home" Nikki came running to her mother.

"Sure you do" Alexandra answered back abruptly.

"Don't take it on Nikki" Julian intervened.

"You must be tired, why don't you go to your room" Alexandra looked at her daughter and smiled at her.

The little girl nodded and ran to her new room leaving her parents in the living room.

"You could have told me that your new hobby's to screw your students" she snapped at Julian.

"Nikki's in the room" Julian tried desperately to calm his wife.

"How could you do this to us?" the woman then said falling into the couch.

"Listen Lexi" Julian tried to talk

"Don't Lexi me" the woman started shouting.

"Is that why you got her to change classes?" Julian questioned Alexandra

"I don't expect you to think I could keep that bitch in my class do you?" Alexandra answered Julian looking quite hurt.

Julian was going to answer when Alexandra continued "And I can't believe she had the guts to complain to you about it."

Julian took a deep breath before talking to his wife. "I never expected this to happen…"

"So you accidently screwed her?" Alexandra answered back angrily.

"Stop saying it like that Lexie" he told her annoyed.

"What you love her now?" she asked him

Julian kept on starring at his wife and thought about what she had just said. Does he love Marti?

"

Savannah walked inside her room to get ready for her dinner date with Dan. The latter was becoming more and more romantic and Savannah was overjoyed. Her mood changed the moment she saw Marti on the bed.

She ducked inside the covers next to Marti and listened to the events Marti had to tell once again. Savannah stroke Marti's hair and hugged her tight.

Savannah then asked Marti if she wanted Dan to come and be with her, and Marti just shook her head.

"Can you stay with me?" Marti asked Savannah.

She just nodded, took the phone and cancelled her date with Dan. When he asked what was going on, Savannah answered him "It's girls pajama party night."

This made Marty smile. Even if she was feeling lonely, she was not alone.

"

That's it for now. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know. Cheers. Blue Dreamer ^_^


End file.
